


Remnant's Sapphire

by skylar_sparks



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_sparks/pseuds/skylar_sparks
Summary: Hurt was all she could feel until someone enters life and shows her some love. See as Sapphire knows more about the world of Remnant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



Prologue

All she could feel was pain and cold. The rain pouring into her bruised face. Her dark red hair all wet and soaked while her ripped clothes couldn't cover her bruises from arms and legs. The only thing she could do to warm herself was curling her legs while resting her head on them.

Her day have been the worst especially since it was the day that her parents have passed away.

Her mom, Scarlet, was the most beautiful and talented huntress. Her vibrant red hair and warming expression with those blue sapphire eyes.

Her dad, Ebon, who was a great huntsman. His sword combined with his strength made him a very brave and humble man and those light brown eyes told that.

She also remembered what happened earlier. She and her parents were walking on a very beautiful flower field when out of nowhere showed up a Grimm. That one was different from any that she knew. It was a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that was fused with it. Its forelegs are shaped likes claws and it had hooved hindlegs. The humanoid body had long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso were boney spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck in it.

It just stared at them when all of a sudden let out a very horrid scream and started attacking by tretching arms and in the process grabbing the girl.

All she could hear was her mother's screams and attempts to slay the monster with her spear while her father was trying to cut its arm with his sword which resulted on the Grimm screaming again. As a result of pain, the monster just threw the girl on the ground. A line of blood was coming out her head, passing by her right eye leaving a warm sensation on her face while her ears were ringing from the impact. She couldn't get up because of the large wounds on legs and arms.

The monster screamed once again and tried to grab her but something happened. She looked up only to see her father with his shield up, holding the Grimm's hand while her mother grabbed the girl and ran to the forest. She tried to call her father but she was too weak to do it.

When they entered the forest, her mother seated her against a tree and kneeled, tears were escaping her eyes. This was the first time that the child had seen her mother crying and decided to ask but soon got interrupted "Don't dear, I...want you to stay here.".

The girl replied with a scared voice "I-I don't want too, I just want to go home mom..."

She was engulfed in a big warming hug by her mother. She passed her hand on her daughter's face and said "My dear daughter, just remember that I and your father will be always in your heart no matter what.."

She placed a kiss on girl's forehead and ran to the field, leaving a child behind with no reaction.

She just wanted to go home, to eat her mother's meals, to snuggle on bed where her parents told her a story.

Despite the injuries, she got up with all might and started to walk slowly to the field.

After a while she got there and horribly watched her mother getting crushed into a tree and falling on the ground, dead. She soon heard a high war scream from her father who ran towards the Grimm with tears in his eyes but he soon was grabbed by the monster and was smacked on the ground with a tremendous force.

She just stayed there, paralyzed with fear and in the verge of tears, while her heart fell.

Then the monster just turned and started running towards her. The scared girl just started to run as fast as she could through the forest but then she trips on a loose root. The Grimm approaches her and tries to grab her fragile body but it stops and looks into the distance. It sniffed something and runs away leaving the girl crying on the dirt.

One hour later 

The girl was wondering the forest. Her eyes were red and her body was all covered in dirt which was making her wounds sting and was getting tired.

But then...light. A light coming through the trees. She then saw a city with people on the street, but those people were different because they had animal parts like horns, ears and tails.

Finally...she was save.

However, city didn't really live up to her hopes. People of this city, Faunus, didn't care much for a human. They didn't help her, they didn't save her.

And there she was now. Hiding in the middle of dark alley, hugging her knees to stay at least a little warm. Rain was pouring down her skin, washing down the dirt. Her cuts, wounds hurt. 'Why this just happened to me? I miss them' she thought while tears were leaving her eyes.

"Excuse me little one, are you okay?" said a low tone voice.

The hurt girl looked up only to see a very tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he was wearing an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy his beige pants was a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat there was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots had a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique was in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. His face showed that he was worried about her.

"My name is Ghira Belladona, what's yours child?" he asked while extending his hand as a signal to help her getting up.

She took his hand and got up while saying „My name is...S-Sapphire Nova"

He smiled but soon turned worried again as her legs suddenly gave up and she fell into his arms. Ghira seemed very worried for the child girl. She was hurt, weak, obviously hungry and thirsty. He carefully sit her back down and taking his own coat, he enveloped it around the girl, shielding her from cold and rain "Don't worry, you will be fine."

Very carefully, he picked her up again and carrying her, he walked away "We'll take a good care of you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold night. Thunder was raging outside, wooden walls of house were trembling, but stood firmly. This wind was nothing new to this island. Cold ocean on one side, hot desert on the other. Just perfect environment for major thunders.These houses were built to withstand them.

The instant that injured little girl feel on his arms due to exaustion,Ghira got even more worried.

He knew that the habitants of this island hated humans.He was a just a person who wanted equality and peace between humans and faunus,but the ascention of the new leader of the white fang, instead of peaceful protests there was organized attacks.If someone of the White Fang found out this girl on the street there could be terrible consequences.

He couldn't leave her so by taking off his coat,Ghira wraped up the girl and went to his home.

The Belladona house, a very large, multilevel house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles.He walked up on the stone stairs and opened a big set of doors which revealed the entrance wall where floor was a light-colored wood, and the walls made of two materials - dull, brown wood for the bottom half and cream-colored plaster for the top half. Around the room at the midway point of the wall was a plant bed with wood lattice rails, filled with a variety of leafy plants, including maroon flowers.

A smooth black couch sat in front of windows on each side of the room. There were four medium, black plant pots with leafy plants situated around the room. In the middle of the floor was very large rug - pale pink in the middle and dull gold around the edges. The upper wall had narrow windows, and above the door on the upper wall is a triangular window. At each corner of the room, within the bounds of the plant bed, stood a marbled green pillar.

Kali Belladonna was pacing through the semi-empty halls of her family house. Her husband was somewhere out there. His meeting should’ve ended an hour ago, more than enough time to get home, but he didn’t come yet. She wasn’t afraid somebody would attack him. He was a great hero of Faunus after all. He was once leader of White Fang and under his guidance, they managed to get at least some of equality all Faunus strived for.It was then, as a lighting struck into ground and thunderous sound almost deafened Kali, that main doors flew open.

She was struck by cold wind, which extinguished some lamps and brought small darkness.

In the middle of now opened door stood a figure, strong, big. Ghira Belladonna, he stood there firmly, shielding small creature in his arms from cold wind behind him.

Kali couldn’t see clearly who or what he was holding, but she didn’t have to wait long “Dear, I am so glad you’re home safely.”

Guards hurried to close the door and lit the fires again.

Ghira leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to his wife, before hurrying to the main living room.

Kali wasn’t sure what to think. All she saw was Ghira was holding something of size of a child covered in his thick coat.

As Ghira laid his burden on their soft and warm sofa, she could finally see clearly “Dear, what is going on?”Ghira gently removed his coat from girl’s face.

There, before Kali and Ghira, on their sofa, slept little girl. Kali, being mother, immediately noticed bruises and cuts all over her skin “Darling, who is this child?”

“I found her on the streets.” Ghira replied sitting beside the sleeping child “I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Of course.” Kali gently removed Ghira’s coat “God. She seems to have a cold. A serious one. Please, take her to Blake’s room. I’ll prepare hot tea.”

Ghira picked up the girl again and went to his daughter room.He still missed his 'little' girl since she joined Adam Taurus,an ambicious man who just wanted power and the one who was behind for all violence that The White Fang had caused.

He placed the sleeping girl on the bed and placed those soft and warm blankets on top of her.

There he noticed that a scratch on her cheek started to bleed again so Ghira decided to clean out all of her bruises by removing the large amounts of dirt with cleaned tweezers.

This resulted in some groans coming from Sapphire who was tossing around everytime that he touched her skin.

Kali came in with a trey were displayed a cup of tea and a big bowl full of water.She turned even more worried since the little girl was in pain"Oh dear, just hold on a little more".

She dipped a cloth into the water and put it carefully on the girl's head while Ghira dipped another one and passed it with a delicacy on the girl's wounds and with caution to not cause the girl more pain.

After that,they covered her injuries,put some comfy and warm clothes on her and covered the girl with blankets.

Sadness and relief,but all they could do was wait for the girl to wake up.

The two adults looked at each other with sadness and hugged for a while.

That soon was interrupted since the sleeping girl started to toss around and mumbling" No...don't go.I want to go with you and Daddy.Don't leave me alone."

Tears were lefting her eyes while she tossed around on the bed.

Kali turned worried and went to wake the girl but Ghira stopped her.Kali understood and they left the room.

3 days later

"Are you sure?" asked Sapphire with a shy voice.Her eyes shown fear and uncertain.

Kali smiled and hugged her thigh"You will be fine."

Ghira only nodded in agrement and put a hand on Sapphire's shoulder.He was even more worried than the girl since she is a human.

The bell rang and there she was off to school.

The classroom was filled with a variety of faunus children.Some were talking while others were playing some games or showing new toys to eachother.

Soon a wolf faunus woman came in,her tail twirling accordingly as she walked.

"Good morning" she said but the noise was too much for anyone to hear.

"Uhuhmm"The whole class seated in their places and said in unisson" Good morning, Mrs.Flora!"

She seated in her desk and opened a book.She seemed surprised tough but with a smile on her face she turned to the students who were looking at her in silence.

"Today we have a new student,you can come now and present yourself dear."

Sapphire smiled back and stepped up while her cheeks turned a reddish color,shyness increasing.

"H-hi, I'm Sapphire No-va and I-I'm"

The class erupted in questions like "Why are you a human?";" Why is a human doing in island full of faunus?",but one question made whole class to stay silent.

"If you are a human, where is your family?" asked a fox boy faunus.

Sapphire was in the verge of tears while not saying a word.

"What's the matter human?Are humans so weak that they cry because of one question?You are just a crybaby!"The other children started to laugh while chanting"Crybaby!Crybaby!Crybaby!"

"That's enough, children! Especially you Josh".A loud bang was heard while the teacher looked serious at them.She smiled apolageticly and said" Sapphire,you can seat down on the free seat"

Sapphire rushed to that place.Thank god that she was on the first line, at least she could be with more attention to classes. 

The only thing that she was afraid of was, her classmates.

The day passed and it finally arrived to the last class, weaponary. 

Whole class stood in a white room seated on the floor while Mrs. Flora stood up and waved her hand making a set of images appear.

"Do anyone knows what are this people?"

A cat faunus girl raised her hand while her tail twirled" They are huntresses and huntsmen."

Another boy interrupted"They fight Grimm, I know because in my family there are huntsmen and huntresses."

"Mrs. Flora, are you a huntress?"Everyone turned to the voice who spoke,Sapphire.

Teacher stayed frozen for a moment but then sighed and smiled "I was reckless at that time and I didn't know the dangers that layed in this world. By taking the wrong step, I lost my family."

The children didn't said a thing as a tear left their teacher's eye.

They stayed like that for a brief moment before she wipped out the tear"Now, does anyone know why huntsmen and huntresses use different weapons?"

Nobody replied. She sighed and pulled out what it looked like a bow. In less than second,she pushed a button and the bow transformed in a sniper gun"Every huntsmen and huntresses have a unique weapon because there is like an invisible connection between them. That bond is even stronger when the weapon is built with dedication and love."

"Follow me" Everyone got up and started to follow the teacher.

They walked by some portraits of famous huntsman and huntresses until they arrived to a big hall.

"Now in order to become a huntsman or huntress you have to make your own weapon. On each of this doors has a paper with your name so go along and take the time you need to make your weapon. Don't forget, it has to be made with dedication and love,just feel it inside you" she started to walk away but when passed by Sapphire, their eyes tried to understand each other.

"If you have some problem just go to my office down the hall." She smiled and went to her office.

The children started to look for the door with their names and Sapphire started to wonder around. This weapon making project was hard and she had no clue on what to do.

Her train of thoughts stopped when her face met the floor.

"Ups, I didn't saw you there human, you are so small and insignificant that I couldn't see you." She met the grinning face of Josh, the boy who was a living nightmare.

Sapphire got up and started to run, looking quickly and desperately at the doors,hoping that she could find her name.

"Come back here human,I'm not done with you!" Josh was getting closer to her, making Sapphire even more scared.

And then hope rised up inside her since the moment that door got on her sight. By doing some effort, she managed to run faster and open it. He tried to grab her hair but Sapphire locked the door just in time.

"I will get you no matter what human,you hear me?!" a dozen of bangs were heard and then it stopped.

Only Sapphire's hushed breaths were heard. Her legs were stinging because of bruises but she didn't care. Her life has been going down to crumbles. She lost it all and now lonelyness and suffering were possesing her heart.

Silence ruled all over the room as Sapphire closed her eyes and took a big breath,remembering all bad things that happened in her life.

By taking another big breath, she looked at her surroundings. It was a big room where it had all kinds of pieces since screws to any kind of blades. On one of the walls there was a portrait of a woman with a white cloak,covering her reddish-black hair but the most amazing thing was that she had silver eyes. In the center of the room, there was a table.

On top of it stood a book with a note saying ' This book will help you build your weapon since it has instructions for various things, for example the process of one weapon converting to another. I wish you good luck, Mrs.F.'

Sapphire smiled amd started to draw,getting more excited with more she drew and after that she started to build it by picking the most suitable pieces and carefully connect them.

After some hours, she smiled proudly as her work was finished and certainly ready for battle.

It was a ring with a handle in the middle with few buttons for fingers. If Sapphire squeezed handle with her index finger, outside side of ring opened and three curved blades ran out. Right between ring and blade were barrels of guns. Her middle finger activated one gun at a time. Blade would start rotating, switching barrels, thus giving it a high fire rate as a gun. If however, she pushed her ring finger, all three guns would go into propeller mode. Bullets would stay in and only explosions would be propelling the ring. Like that, she could throw it at the enemy. With explosions propelling it, a single hit would be deadly even for bigger creatures of Grimm.

She looked at the time while picking carefully her glaive,putting it on her backpack and went away home but something happened which made her froze in place.

"Look who's here,the weak human".

Fear and tension were rising up inside her. Sapphire just stayed there frozen while a crowd of children encircled her.

The voice that spoke belonged to the same faunus boy that made her cry on class.

Tears were lefting her eyes" Wha-t do y-ou wa- nt?"fear was increasing very quickly as so as her heart beats.

"What's the matter baby, are you already crying?" the crowd started to laugh while pointing at Sapphire.

The boy raised his hand,making a signal that made the crowd stop and then two other boys brought a black wodden chest and placed in the front of him who crouched down and opened it"Do you want to know?".

Grinning,he pulled out of the chest a hammer. The top part was all black,with dark red patterns which looked like flames. He pushed a button,making the handle extend.

"Fight,fight,fight!" the crowd shouted while pushing Sapphire who was trying to escape from that nightmare.

Then it happened. Something that had a burning sensation and pushed her back with a tremendous force against a tree. Her head and ears were buzzing which made her sight to blur.

That boy had attacked her by swinging the hammer which released a fire explosion when it made impact on Sapphire's belly,sending her against the tree.

She couldn't get up since her belly had several burns due to the impact of that attack which also resulted in reopening of some of her bruises.

"Look what we have here" Josh picked up Sapphire's backpack and pulled out her weapon.

Sapphire looked up terrified while he made a huge impact with the hammer,breaking her glaive.

"This is what you get for making people suffer, you are such a failure" Josh tossed the broken pieces near a trash can and quickly turned around, giving a huge kick on Sapphire's belly who winced in pain. Then he walked away while laughing,leaving an injured Sapphire on the floor.

Her life had stopped. Sadness was returning to her heart,fear was getting stronger. She felt useless as well as broken since she had nothing.

Sapphire stayed on the ground for a while but then she got up deciding that it was time to get "home".

The streets were filled with faunus seemed all happy but through that happiness, she noticed glances. Every time Faunus eyes lend on her, they were full of disgust and hatred. Any one of them would feel sorry for wounded little girl, but she was not one of them. She didn't belong there and she felt it more than ever. What kind of fateful mistake got her there? Was fate really that cruel?

Sapphire rushed down the street until arriving to Belladona house.

She walked up those marble stairs and with courage, she knocked on the door,making a loud bang.

After a while the door opened revealing Kali who soon turned worried as Sapphire was all dirty and injured.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Kali quickly crouched down. She was holding Sapphire's shoulders, tight, yet gently, since her new adoptive daughter winced in pain a little "Who did this?" this time, her voice was nowhere near as gentle as always. She was angry. Angry with whoever did this.

Sapphire however... she could not speak. This woman before her... she gave her a family when she had none left. She gave her home when hers was out of reach forever. She saved her. Now she couldn't bear looking into her eyes. All beaten up, tired and wounded... just like the night they found her.

With a swift movement of her arms, she released Kali's grip and... ran. She just ran away into her room. With a smash of doors, she closed herself in.

Kali could only watch. She wanted to help her, but also felt she needed to be alone. For the first time in her life, she had a daughter in her house and could not help her. All she could do... was wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Hurt. Sadness. Sapphire knew that those things wouldn't leave her life. She missed her life, her friends and specially, her parents. They were the ones who gave her love everyday and made her feel better on this mother would say comfort words into Sapphire's ear while her father would let her snuggle into his strong arms. Now,she was all alone in a place where no one accepted a human like her.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door and Kali's voice sounded trough it"Sapphire, sweetie? Can you open the door? "

Sapphire stood at her place, cornered and her head on her knees. She didn't wanted to talk to anyone, specially to a stranger but... This strangers helped her, gave her a home and now she was pushing them away.

She got up slowly and walked to the door,freezing right before turning the she open it and let the stranger in? Or should she stay in her loneliness? This two questions remained in her head.

No. She couldn't lose to the darkness in her heart. She had to feel happy and free but how she could do that herself? Sapphire shook her head and opened the door only to be engulfed in a tight hug"I was so worried sweetie… Please, you don't have to tell us what happened, but please, do not just shut yourself in." Kali kept hugging the little girl.

'Why? Why this strangers worry about me? I'm weak and useless. Why do they care..? ' more questions echoed on Sapphire's head. Finally, tears came

"Why?" Kali raised her eyebrow a little, wandering what the little girl could mean "Why are you so kind to me? I am not yours."

"Oh Sapphire." Kali hugged her even tighter, pulling girl's head to her shoulder "We don't care. We do not care that you are human. We will take care of you as our own. Give it time. Everyone will soon learn to love you just like we do."

After the display on her first day in school, Sapphire doubted it. A majority of these Faunus hated humans. Rightfully so. After all, humans did enslave their kind for millennia, slaughtered their beloved and who knows what. But she did no such thing. Her only sin was that she survived the attack of a very dangerous Grimm. But Kali… she acted like a loving mother. Could Sapphire trust her? She had to, at least for now.

That was when knocking on door broke their little moment. Kali turned to see her husband, Ghira, smiling at them both from the doorway. He did well to keep the warm atmosphere and had good news for such an occasion "There is someone you should see by the door. Come on Sapphire, you should meet your new big sister."

Kali didn't give poor girl even time to ask for explanation before she grabbed her wrist and they both ran out the door towards main gate. Sapphire wasn't sure what was going on, but didn't want to resist.

They ran and ran until they reached a big hall with huge door. There, two persons stood. A tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt while white bandages rested on his legs and a chain hanged from the belt loop on the right side of his pants, leading to his black and yellow sneakers. Around his neck was a black cord with some sort of a symbol engraved in a pendant but... what caught more attention was his monkey tail,which was of the same colour of his hair.

Next to him,was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top, which had rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wore a white belt over black fitted also wore thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot had a belt wrapped twice around the each boot was another symbol in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch was attached to the back of her belt. She looked like Kali as dark black cat ears were on her head.

"Blake?" Kali sounded surprised,happy but surprised.

"Hi mom" the girl waved and gave a weak smile but soon was engulfed in a tight hug.

"My baby girl" Kali hugged her ,the girl returned the hug.

'Who are this people?' Sapphire tought, still looking at them.

The faunus boy noticed the 12 year old girl peeking behind Kali "Hey Blake, you don't hug your sister?"

"What are you talking about Sun? I don't have a..." Blake stopped as she saw where Sun was looking at.

She looked at Kali surprised but before she could say anything, Sun was already near the girl "Who are you? Why are you here? You are so cute" then he noticed "Why you are a human?"

Sapphire started to back away embarassed.

"Mom,who is she?" Blake asked with still a surprised look on her. ' Why her parents have a human with them?'

Sapphire couldn't hold the pression and holded her hands in defence, her legs trembling as well as her voice "I..I mean no harm.."

Sun continued " Where are your parents then?"

This pulled a trigger on the girl, as she started to cry. They were looking surprised at her but she didn't care. She wanted her parents,her home. In the matter of seconds, Sapphire was already running to her room, ignoring Kali's voice.

Ghira turned to her daughter who was glaring at Sun "Blake, she saw her parents were killed by a Grimm.I found her near our house." he sadly sighed.

"No doubt that she is a huntress. She managed to activate her semblance." Sun said proudly.

Only glares were shot at him"What? You know I'm right. She just turned invisible."

More glares engulfed him "I'll...I'll shut up" he laughs nervously while scratching his head.

Kali turned to go to Sapphire but Blake put a hand on her shoulder" I'll go."

She nodded as her daughter made her way" She is in your old room".

Blake entered the house and by passing by some corridors and some doors, she stopped in front of one. Muffled crying sounds could be heard as she opened the door slowly. Sapphire was crying in a corner with her head on her knees.

Blake seated next to her "You know, running away like that won't solve anything".

Sapphire tilted her head and looked at Blake,still crying" I want my parents. I want my home.Everyone hates me here because I'm a human,not a faunus. I can't even make my own weapon." she looked at her broken glaives, which rested on the desk.

The faunus girl sighed "I know how hard it is to be different from everyone. The only advice I can give you is that you feel proud about who you are. If you show that to other people, they will leave you. As for your parents..just know that you will always have them in your heart and time is best healer."

She got up and headed for the door" Just get some rest and think,ok? By the way, I like your semblance" she smiled at Sapphire and closed the door.

Sapphire nodded and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: So...here it is. Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just think that it was enough. So what do you think of it? What will happen next?
> 
> Also, I know that I said that this was in volume 5 but I needed this Blake returning home scene from volume 4.
> 
> Your fellow writer,
> 
> Skylar Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Skylar Sparks is back and with a story of my favourite show RWBY.  
> This story is set on volume 5.  
> I'm open to all reviews, after all everyone learns from their mistakes.  
> I hope you like it


End file.
